Copperhead
Larissa Diaz (ラリッサ・ディアス, Rarisa Diasu), also known as Copperhead (カッパーヘッド, Kappāheddo), is an androgynous snake woman, an expert escape artist and an assassin who was apparently a gang member from a Central American drug cartel who worked as a contract killer. She was one of the eight assassins contracted and hired by Black Mask (Joker in disguise) to kill Batman on Chirstmas Eve. She has great skill in contortionism and judo, due to her snakelike anatomy, and appeared to have advanced combat techniques that could be at least Batman's equal in hand-to-hand combat. She is clearly not fully human and possessed many snake-like features, such as evidenced by her forked tongue, reptilian eyes, and venomous fangs. "You think you're cured? My poison, is still in your veins and it will remain there as long you live - which won't be very long." :—Copperhead. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Rosa Salazar (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Copperhead is a contortionist, and can bend and flex her body beyond the normal human range of motion. She has short whitish-blonde hair, and yellowish reptilian eyes. As Larissa Diaz As Copperhead She wears black eyeliner, which slightly obscures her features and throws her unusual eyes into sharp contrast. She has many tattoos across her upper body and arms, and wears close-fitting snake-skin clothing, as befitting her moniker. *Hair Color: Blonde *Eye Color: Green *Height: 5ft. 10in. *Weight: 145lbs. Attributes: *Tattooing suggests Central American gang membership. *Master escape artist. *Abnormal physiology allows for unnatural contortions. *May be one of a larger group operating by the same name. *Great flexible abilities. *Fangs possesses a powerful neurotoxin. Gallery File:Larissa_diaz_locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Larissa Diaz. Background Personality Copperhead is a ruthless killer and capable tactician. While Copperhead is capable of rapidly choking or crushing the neck of her target, she chose to poison Batman and attack while he was delirious, instead of engaging in direct combat. Copperhead is confident - perhaps too confident - in her own abilities as even when Batman was cured, she still believes that she can take him even without the poison. Despite this, Copperhead has a surprisingly keen intellect, as she is able to seemingly deduce the truth behind Joker's trickery, as well as successfully break out of fourteen different prisons presumably on her own. Copperhead was also shown to have a very sadistic side as she stated several times that she would like tear Batman apart, and seemed to enjoy watching him trying to move around with her poison flowing through his veins. Copperhead appeared to be very foul-mouthed when angered as she was heard cursing Batman numerous times in Spanish. Despite learning that Joker was posing as Black Mask, Copperhead still tries to complete her contract, despite being lied to by her employer, which indicated a sense of professionalism and practiced apathy, as long as her employer followed through with his end of the contract. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral *Black Mask *Joker *Killer Croc *Bane *Deathstroke *Electrocutioner *Deadshot *Lady Shiva *Firefly Rivals Enemies *Bat Family **Batman **Robin *Teen Titans **Robin *GCPD **James Gordon **Harvey Bullock Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Acrobatics: * Stealth: * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): * Toxicology: * Bilingualism: Copperhead is fluent with both Spanish and English. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment * Toxins: Gadgets Weapons *'Claws': *'Fangs': Transportation Gallery History Past Prior to her arriving in Gotham, Copperhead managed to undergo fourteen escapes from prison. She also got tattoos that suggested a connection to a Central American gang. By the time she took the hit on Batman, Copperhead had two outstanding warrants in murder of the first degree and one outstanding warrant in thefts. Synopsis See also External links *Copperhead Wikipedia *Copperhead DC Database Notes & Trivia *Copperhead seemed to be the first assassin to know that the Joker was impersonating Black Mask, as she had already learned it before the Royal Hotel meeting. *The quote "Lo siento, Batman. Pero mi veneno es la muerte. Now, sleep." in which Copperhead speaks in Spanish can be translated as "Sorry, Batman, but my poison is death. Now, sleep." *To date, Copperhead was the second villain that Batman had faced that was a reptilian hybrid. The first was Killer Croc. *Copperhead's motion-captured movements were done by a martial artist, a stunt woman, and a Cirque de Soleil performer. *None of Copperhead's property was seen in the Evidence Room at the GCPD Lockup, so it was possible that she escaped police custody before the events. *Apparently, Copperhead has no traceable fingerprints. *In the ACE Chemicals building a vial of Copperhead's poison can be found on a table near the second dead ACE employee. Perhaps this was just a reference, or it became an ingredient for Scarecrow's new Fear Toxin (or both). The latter seems quite probable, as Copperhead's poison was incredibly dangerous, just like Scarecrow's new toxin. Category:Humans Category:Mutations Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Contortionisms Category:Acrobatic Fighters Category:Stealth Category:Martial Artists Category:Toxicologies Category:Multilingualisms Category:Teeth/Fangs Category:Claws Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters